


Rain

by squvsh



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Child Death, Heartbreaking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 20:16:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15493818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squvsh/pseuds/squvsh
Summary: Sonny and Rafael have a little family.





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Tw; child death so please don't read it if you can't handle it.  
> I cried writing this. :)

Monday. Cold, rainy. It was early still, the sun just rising.

“Is the sky sad, papa?” Katie asked from the window.

“Probably. Why’re you up so early, princess?” Sonny asked from the bed, rolling over to look at his daughter. She was still in her nightgown, the one with the pink and blue unicorn on the front, her blonde hair messy and short atop her head.

“I heard thunder.” Katie replied, going to the bed and climbing up. Sonny sat up and pulled his daughter onto his lap. “Where’s daddy?” She asked.

Before Sonny could answer, the sound of a flush could be heard from the master bathroom and then running water. Sonny smiled at the sight of Rafael exiting the bathroom, hair messy, eyes tired.

“My two favorite people. To what do I owe this gathering?” Rafael asked as he went and sat down on the bed, smiling as Katie kissed his cheek.

“Thunder, daddy.” Katie said.

“Ah, the sky must be angry then.” Rafael joked, laying down.

A little family. Sonny was elated when they got together, even more so when Rafael had told him they would move in together after some traumatic incident. Who was Sonny to say no? Moving in was easy, so was the first night of them sharing the bed. The arguments weren’t so bad, though there were times Sonny wanted to leave. That was normal according to Olivia and Sonny believed her. 

Years after, they married. They were happy still. The ‘I love yous’ continued to hold their meaning, even when they didn’t say it outright. They showed it. 

When they wanted a baby, they got a surrogate to carry. Rafael said he wanted the baby to look more like Sonny and that was fine. A little girl with bright blue eyes, always looking, always full of life. Blonde hair to match Sonny’s and a smile that lit up the room. She had his attitude and Rafael loved that but Sonny worried that it would get her in trouble at school for “talking back” to her teachers, but everyone loved her.

Sonny knew to always prepare for anything to happen, always expect the unexpected. He knew anything could happen.

Winter came and it was the week before winter break. Sonny had been planning a Christmas party and they had already put up the tree. Katie insisted on being the one to put up the start and Rafael thought it would be a good idea. Sonny helped, lifting her and smiling as she put the star on the tree before setting her down and ruffling her hair.

“Perfect.” She said with a grin.

The next day, she went to school, Sonny dropping her off and waving to her as she ran inside, dressed in a pretty blue dress with a pink bow, a pink ribbon in her hair and her unicorn backpack on her back.

Rafael was the one to pick her up that day, that schedule had been made earlier on. Sonny dropped her off and Rafael picked her up unless one of them was sick or called in for work. They loved it.

Katie jumped into his arms when she saw him, smiling ear to ear as she talked about her day and how she got to make a gingerbread house. Rafael was proud. He held her hand as they walked home, listening to her talk about the things she did and how happy she was. 

Getting home, he expected to see Sonny there but figured he had been called away to work. They got inside and Katie went to the living room to do her homework. Rafael got her a glass of chocolate milk with a straw before going and sitting on the couch, helping her with her math.

Sonny came home, a smile on his face as he closed the door and went to kiss the top of Rafael’s head and then Katie’s.

“Welcome home.” Rafael said.

Christmas Eve rolled around and Katie was out of school until the day after the new year. The three of them went out to eat, enjoying the food and talking about what food would be prepared for the Christmas dinner and what Katie wanted. Katie was hopeful that Santa would bring her that dollhouse she wanted and Sonny smiled.   
“If he promised, you’ll get it.” He said. Katie liked that answer and nodded.

Christmas morning and Katie was the first one awake, excited and happy as she got into bed with Sonny and Rafael.

“Daddy, papa! Santa came!” She said excitedly. Rafael was grumpy but woke up, kissing her forehead before he got out of bed. Sonny smiled and kissed her cheek before doing the same. She rushed back down to the living room, eager to open her gifts.

“Alright, princess. Let me get the trash bag for the paper.” Sonny said as he went to the kitchen. When he came back, he sat down and Rafael was just coming downstairs.

Katie got her dollhouse and some dolls to go with it, a new dress, some new shoes and a bicycle. She was very happy and thanked her dads, hugging them both.

They got dressed after eating breakfast to go to church, a tradition that was never broken. Katie wore her Christmas dress, a red and green one with a matching bow and green shoes. She wore a golden cross around her neck to match the one Sonny gave to Rafael the previous year and a little bracelet she made to match the ones she made for her dads.

Sonny never thought anything bad would happen to them in church, he hadn’t expected for the unexpected that day.

When they went to leave, something felt off but he ignored it. Rafael went to the bathroom and he and Katie waited on the steps after talking to the pastor. He heard gunshots and quickly pulled Katie down until they were over but he wasn’t fast enough. Rafael rushed out and his heart sank at the sight of Sonny, cradling their daughter, trying to stop the bleeding while someone else called 9-1-1. 

His heart broke at the hospital when they rushed her back for emergency surgery, holding Sonny as they sat in the waiting room, hoping and praying. He wished it was him when they told them she didn’t make it, angry at the world for taking their daughter. 

He had never seen Sonny cry so much before, never wanted to hear how hurt he was.

The guy was caught and Sonny had to be kept away, Olivia not wanting him to risk getting charged with attempted murder for beating the guy to a bloody pulp. Rafael recused himself, not able to be the one to go through the trial, not wanting to relive the details of that day.

The funeral was beautiful and they decided to have Katie put in the dress she got for Christmas, wearing the cross that matched Rafael’s and the bracelet she made to match both of her dads. Everyone came that they knew, even her friends from school.

They left her room untouched. It was too much for them, even months later. Her doll house was by the window on the floor, some dolls inside and a few outside. Her bike was against the closet door. There was a portrait the had taken on the wall above her bed, the three of them at the park one summer.

Sonny had nightmares, becoming too afraid to sleep. Rafael understood, doing his best to help comfort him. He held him when he woke up in the middle of the night in tears, kissing them away and just holding him. He couldn’t say everything was okay, that would be a lie. They both knew it wouldn’t be okay.

Sonny never believed in ghosts or spirits before. He never believed that until he woke up to the sound of thunder, Rafael curled up beside him, sleeping.

“Is the sky sad, papa?” Katie asked.

“Yeah...” Sonny replied, a sad smile on his face as he saw her standing by the window.


End file.
